yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Lightsworn
"Lightsworn" ("Luminoso(a)" na versão traduzida para português do Card Game), conhecido como "Lightlord" (ライトロード Raitorōdo) no OCG, é um arquétipo de monstros do atributo LUZ, que tem como característica principal em seus efeitos o Mill (como é chamado quando um ou mais cards são enviados do topo do deck para o cemitério). Normalmente o Mill faz parte dos efeitos dos "Lightsworn", ou como um custo ou como parte de seus efeitos. "Lightsworn" é um dos arquétipos mais populares do jogo. História Os "Luminosos" são um grupo que procuram salvar aqueles que oram pedindo ajuda, cruzando o tempo e o espaço, a fim de ajudá-los. Ao consumir grandes quantidades de energia mágica, eles aparecem no plano material e desafiam esses malfeitores que ameaçam a era em que apareceram. Uma vez que seu trabalho é feito e o mal é interrompido, eles retornam para o seu plano natal, desaparecendo sem deixar vestígios. Seu fundador, "Miguel, o Arquiluminoso", é responsável por recrutar as almas dos heróis dignos de se juntar aos "Luminosos". Como eles viajam, a fim de lutar contra o mal, eles também recrutam os heróis daquela época. Estilo de Jogo Acabar o Deck é um risco associado com o mill que é feito em Decks de "Lightsworn". No entanto, o mill aumenta a velocidade do Deck e muitos cards "Lightsworn" se beneficiam de ter muitos monstros "Lightworn" no Cemitério. O foco principal deste Deck é a rápida Invocação de "Judgment Dragon", que pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial enquanto existirem 4 ou mais monstros "Lightsworn" diferentes no Cemitério. "Judgment Dragon" pode rapidamente limpar o campo e atacar diretamente. Esta estratégia é mais útil quando estiver rodando um Deck pequeno, e tem o potencial de virar o jogo ao seu favor antes que seu oponente possa estabelecer uma posição segura no jogo. Este Deck é bem capaz de fazer um OTK muito rápido usando seus efeitos de mill, e depois Invocando "Judgment Dragon". "Jugdment Dragon" sozinho seria facilmente capaz de criar uma situação de OTK com bastante rapidez. "Lightsworns" foram incorporados em vários tipos de Decks. Mais notavelmente, "Lightsworns" são combinados como monstros de TREVAS em um tipo de Deck conhecido como Twilight. Esse Deck usa uma mistura de monstros de LUZ e de TREVAS e tende a incluir cards Chaos, especialmente desde que "Chaos Sorcerer" e "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning" foram removidos das listas de Proibidos e Limitados de Março de 2011 e Setembro de 2011, respectivamente. O Duelist Set: Version Lightlord Judgment marcou o lançamento dos novos Reguladores "Lightsworns" e um Monstro Sincro, dando-lhe suporte para os seus Decks Adicionais. No TCG, dois dos Reguladores e o Monstro Sincro foram lançados no Reino da Luz Deck Estrutural, enquanto o terceiro Regulador foi lançado na Aliança dos Duelistas. Estas adições ao arquétipo "Lightsworn" tornaram-lhe um arquétipo baseado em Invocações-Sincro pesadas, e ele agora é capaz de fazer poderosos Monstros Sincro facilmente com cards como "Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner" e "Soul Charge". "Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn" ajuda bem o Deck à Invocar por Invocação-Sincro, por ser capaz de enviar rapidamente "Wulf, Lightsworn Beast" para o Cemitério. Por fim, o Regulador de Nível 4 "Felis, Lightsworn Archer" pode criar possibilidades de Sincro fáceis ao ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial quando for enviado para o Cemitério pelo efeito de outro monstro "Lightsworn" (ou qualquer monstro aliás). "Kuribandit" pode ajudar a preparar o seu Cemitério mais rápido para Invocar "Judgment Dragon", ao mesmo tempo que adiciona um poderoso Card de Magia, como "Soul Charge" para a mão. No Formato Tradicional, os "Dragon Rulers" e "Eclipse Wyvern" podem ser usados para melhorar o Deck "Lightsworn". Os "Dragon Rulers" podem disparar o efeito de "Eclipse Wyvern" ao baní-lo do Cemitério para Invocar eles mesmos por Invocação-Especial, para adicionar um "Judgment Dragon" para a mão. Suporte Opcional * "Lightray": Com o lançamento dos monstros Lightray, os Lightsworns se tornaram ainda mais perigosos, já que os requisitos para suas Invocações são monstros de LUZ no Cemitério. "Lightray Grepher" é uma boa escolha, como você pode descartar um monstro de Nível 5 para Invocá-lo por Invocação-Especial, ele lhe dá dois monstros no campo no primeiro turno. Ele também pode ser usado com "Jain, Lightsworn Paladin" ou "Ehren, Lightsworn Monk" para Invocar um "Heroic Champion - Excalibur". Usando seu efeito, você enviará ambas as Matérias Xyz para o Cemitério para ter extraordinários 4000 de poder de ataque. "Lightray Daedalus" só requer 4 monstros de LUZ, e permite que você destrua uma Magia de Campo e outros 2 cards no campo, limpando o caminho para um forte batedor de 2600. "Lightray Gearfried" requer 5 monstros de LUZ com nomes diferentes no Cemitério, e permite que você bana um monstro Guerreiro no Cemitério para negar os Cards de Magia e Armadilha do seu oponente, além de que ele tem um ataque de 2800. Se você puder obter 2 "Lightray Daedalus" ou "Lightray Gearfried" no campo, você pode Invocar "Number 11: Big Eye", "Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack" ou mesmo um "Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis", todos os 3 que tem grandes efeitos para travar, destruir ou tomar o controle dos monstros do seu oponente. * "Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord": Deve haver pelo menos 1 Sephylon em qualquer Deck Lightsworn. Como um batedor de 4000, ele requer 10 monstros no Cemitério para Invocá-lo, e para o seu efeito você deve ter um outro monstro Fada de Nível 8 para lhe dar acesso à 2 atacantes de 4000 no campo ao mesmo tempo. 2 Sephylons podem permitir que você Invoque um "Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max" para um fácil dano direto de 2000 aos Pontos de Vida do seu oponente, bem como um sólido ataque de 3000. * "Eclipse Wyvern": Um monstro cujo efeito trabalha em conjunto com Decks "Lightsworn", uma vez que ele tem seu lugar no Cemitério. Ele permite acesso assegurado ao "Judgment Dragon" e "Dark Armed Dragon" nos variantes de Twilight. Uma vez que ele for banido do Cemitério, você pode recuperar o card selecionado com "Chaos Sorcerer" devido à ele ter sido liberado a 2 cópias depois da Lista de Proibidos e Limitados de Janeiro de 2014, e o infame "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning", que foi desbanido um tempo atrás. * "Tour Bus From the Underworld": Seu efeito permite que o duelista devolva cards importantes do Cemitério para o Deck. Tour Bus, muitas vezes é 'millado' pelo efeito de um monstro Lightsworn, e fornece matérias de TREVAS para os Decks baseados em Twilight. Usando este card em combinação com "Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner", "Monster Reincarnation" ou "Beckoning Light" permite que você simplesmente descarte este card da sua mão caso ele seja comprado em momentos ruins. * "Breakthrough Skill": Um Card de Armadilha muito flexível que ainda é útil quando estiver no Cemitério, por isso, se ele foi 'millado' antes que que você pudesse usá-lo até duas vezes ao Baixá-lo, isto não é um problema. Você pode bani-lo durante seu turno para negar o efeito de um monstro que, por exemplo, negaria ou evitaria o efeito de "Judgment Dragon" e o destruiria, tais como "Ultimate Axon Kicker", "Infernity Guardian", "Evolzar Dolkka" ou "Doomcaliber Knight". * "Dawn Knight": Este card pode ajudar a enviar Wulf para o Cemitério rapidamente juntamente do já benéfico Foolish Burial. Além disso, devido a este card ter a habilidade de devolver um monstro de LUZ para o topo do Deck quando ele for enviado do Deck para o Cemitério, ele pode ser usado para recuperar Judgment Dragon ou qualquer outro Lightsworn poderoso na sua próxima compra (melhor ainda se um Lightsworn 'millar' Dawn Knight durante a Fase Final). Mais Estratégias Com condição de Invocação-Especial fácil de ser cumprida (ter 4 ou mais monstros "Lightsworn" com nomes diferentes no seu Cemitério), alto ATK e um efeito devastador (pagar 1000 Pontos de Vida para destruir todos os outros cards no campo), "Judgment Dragon" é capaz de causar muitos danos, e pode até mesmo criar uma situação de OTK com bastante rapidez. Uma vez que ele não tem nenhum custo para Invocar a si mesmo, apenas uma condição, você ainda pode Invocar seus outros dragões nesse turno. "Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner" é essencial em um Deck "Lightsworn", devido a sua habilidade de se desfazer de cards mortos ao mesmo tempo em que Invoca um monstro "Lightsworn" do Cemitério, dando-lhe vantagem de campo fácil. Uma jogada comum é descartar um "Wulf, Lightsworn Beast" e Invocar por Invocação-Especial o mesmo "Wulf, Lightsworn Beast" descartado para ter um batedor com 2100 de ATK fácil. É notável que se possa Invocar por Invocação-Especial um monstro "Lightsworn" descartado por Lumina com o mesmo efeito, mas não pode ativar o efeito se não existir nenhum "Lightsworn" presente no Cemitério no momento da ativação. Ela torna possível a rápida Invocação-Sincro de Michael usando um "Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn" no Cemitério. Apesar do fato de que o duelista milla seu Deck rapidamente, 40 cards é bastante para ele. Se você adicionar mais cards, ele só ficará mais lento e menos consistente, e você não vai comprar seu "Judgment Dragon" e outros cards-chave quando você precisar. Devido ao mill constante, no entanto, eles serão enviados para o Cemitério frequentemente. Nesses casos, você pode trazê-los de volta usando "Beckoning Light". No caso do seu oponente usar cards como "Skill Drain" ou "Light-Imprisoning Mirror", você pode querer adicionar "Royal Decree" no seu Deck Auxiliar. Uma vez que um Deck "Lightsworn" muito provavelmente não irá rodar nenhum Card de Armadilha essencial, você pode auxiliá-los para se livrar dos perigos que vêm junto com negações de efeitos. Fraquezas Os principais problemas para um duelista "Lightsworn" vem dos cards capazes de negar efeitos ("Skill Drain", "Light-Imprisoning Mirror" e "Brain Golem" acima de tudo), e cards que banem outros monstros do jogo, especialmente "Macro Cosmos" e "Dimensional Fissure", capazes de tornar o efeito de mill do Lightsworn de um simples requisito em uma grave desvantagem. Assim sendo, você geralmente irá encontrar cards como "Royal Decree" e "Mystical Space Typhoon" em ambos os Decks Principal e Auxiliar de Decks "Lightsworn". Cards que contribuem com o mill podem ser uma ameaça aos Decks "Lightsworn", incluindo "Iron Chain", "Needle Worm", "Voltic Bicorn" e "Ally of Justice"; no entanto, eles também podem ser uma ajuda, pois podem empurrar o Deck para a sua condição de vitória mais rapidamente. Particularmente, a linha "Ally of Justice" é uma séria ameaça ao Deck Lightsworn, já que muitos deles tem efeitos que visam monstros de LUZ em particular. "Ally of Justice Decisive Armor" é incrivelmente potente contra Lightsworns e pode ser considerado como a melhor opção devido à sua versatilidade em muitos Decks. "Ally of Justice Light Gazer" também é bastante perigoso para os Lightsworns enfrentarem, como seu mill constante aumentará o ATK do "Light Gazer" à níveis monstruosos. Uma vez que os Decks "Lightsworn" são fortemente dependentes de enviar cards do Deck para o Cemitério, "Dimension Fortress Weapon" pode ser usado para parar completamente todos os efeitos que enviam cards do Deck para o Cemitério, diminuindo severamente a velocidade dos Decks "Lightsworn". Travas podem forçar o Deck a acabar, embora o número elevado de efeitos de destruição que os "Lightsworns" dispõem, como "Celestia, Lightsworn Angel", "Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress" e "Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter", muitas vezes superam isso. Para evitar a destruição, os duelistas podem usar cards de trava que podem ser ativados em Corrente, como "Battle Fader", "Zero Gardna", "One Day of Peace", "Threatening Roar" e "Winged Kuriboh". Trivialidades * "Jenis, Lightsworn Mender", "Wulf, Lightsworn Beast" e "Rinyan, Lightsworn Rogue" são os únicos monstros Lightsworn que não tem efeito de mill. * Todos os monstros "Lightsworn" tem um quadrado com uma ou mais auréolas (geralmente aparecem atrás de suas cabeças) ao fundo de suas artes. Cards "Lightsworn" e suportes Categoria:Arquétipos